The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for automatic image registration quality assessment.
Image registration is the process of transforming different sets of data into one coordinate system. Data may be multiple photographs, data from different sensors, times, depths, or viewpoints. It is used in computer vision, medical imaging, military automatic target recognition, and compiling and analyzing images and data from satellites. Registration is necessary to compare or integrate the data obtained from these different measurements.
Image registration or image alignment algorithms can be classified into intensity-based and feature-based. One of the images is referred to as the reference or source and the others are respectively referred to as the target, sensed, or subject images. Image registration involves spatially registering the target image to align with the reference image. Intensity-based methods compare intensity patterns in images via correlation metrics, while feature-based methods find correspondence between image features such as points, lines, and contours. Intensity-based methods register entire images or sub-images. If sub-images are registered, centers of corresponding sub images are treated as corresponding feature points. Feature-based methods establish a correspondence between a number of especially distinct points in images. Knowing the correspondence between a number of points in images, feature-based methods determine a geometrical transformation to map the target image to the reference images, thereby establishing point-by-point correspondence between the reference and target images.
Image registration algorithms can also be classified according to the transformation models they use to relate the target image space to the reference image space. The first broad category of transformation models includes linear transformations, which include rotation, scaling, translation, and other affine transforms. Linear transformations are global in nature, thus, they cannot model local geometric differences between images. The second category of transformations allows “elastic” or “non-rigid” transformations. These transformations are capable of locally warping the target image to align with the reference image. Non-rigid transformations include radial basis functions (thin-plate or surface splines, multi-quadrics, and compactly-supported transformations), physical continuum models (viscous fluids), and large deformation models (diffeomorphisms).
Alternatively, many advanced methods for spatial normalization are building on structure preserving transformations homeomorphisms and diffeomorphisms since they carry smooth submanifolds smoothly during transformation. Diffeomorphisms are generated in the modern field of Computational Anatomy based on flows since diffeomorphisms are not additive, although they form a group, but a group under the law of function composition. For this reason, flows which generalize the ideas of additive groups allow for generating large deformations that preserve topology, providing 1-1 and onto transformations. Computational methods for generating such transformation are often called large deformation diffeomorphic metric mapping (LDDMM), which provide flows of diffeomorphisms as the main computational tool for connecting coordinate systems corresponding to the geodesic flows of Computational Anatomy.
Spatial methods operate in the image domain, matching intensity patterns or features in images. Some of the feature matching algorithms are outgrowths of traditional techniques for performing manual image registration, in which an operator chooses corresponding control points in images. When the number of control points exceeds the minimum required to define the appropriate transformation model, iterative algorithms like random sample consensus (RANSAC) can be used to robustly estimate the parameters of a particular transformation type (e.g., affine) for registration of the images.
Frequency-domain methods find the transformation parameters for registration of the images while working in the transform domain. Such methods work for simple transformations, such as translation, rotation, and scaling. Applying the phase correlation method to a pair of images produces a third image which contains a single peak. The location of this peak corresponds to the relative translation between the images. Unlike many spatial-domain algorithms, the phase correlation method is resilient to noise, occlusions, and other defects typical of medical or satellite images. Additionally, the phase correlation uses the fast Fourier transform to compute the cross-correlation between the two images, generally resulting in large performance gains. The method can be extended to determine rotation and scaling differences between two images by first converting the images to log-polar coordinates. Due to properties of the Fourier transform, the rotation and scaling parameters can be determined in a manner invariant to translation.
Another classification can be made between single-modality and multi-modality methods. Single-modality methods tend to register images in the same modality acquired by the same scanner/sensor type, while multi-modality registration methods tended to register images acquired by different scanner/sensor types. Multi-modality registration methods are often used in medical imaging as images of a subject are frequently obtained from different scanners. Examples include registration of brain computer tomography/medical resonance imaging (CT/MRI) images or whole body positron emission tomography/computer tomography (PET/CT) images for tumor localization, registration of contrast-enhanced CT images against non-contrast-enhanced CT images for segmentation of specific parts of the anatomy, and registration of ultrasound and CT images for prostate localization in radiotherapy.
Registration methods may be classified based on the level of automation they provide. Manual, interactive, semi-automatic, and automatic methods have been developed. Manual methods provide tools to align the images manually. Interactive methods reduce user bias by performing certain key operations automatically while still relying on the user to guide the registration. Semi-automatic methods perform more of the registration steps automatically but depend on the user to verify the correctness of a registration. Automatic methods do not allow any user interaction and perform all registration steps automatically.
Image similarities are broadly used in medical imaging. An image similarity measure quantifies the degree of similarity between intensity patterns in two images. The choice of an image similarity measure depends on the modality of the images to be registered. Common examples of image similarity measures include cross-correlation, mutual information, sum of squared intensity differences, and ratio image uniformity. Mutual information and normalized mutual information are the most popular image similarity measures for registration of multimodality images. Cross-correlation, sum of squared intensity differences, and ratio image uniformity are commonly used for registration of images in the same modality. Many new features have been derived for cost functions based on matching methods via large deformations have emerged in the field Computational Anatomy including Measure matching which are pointsets or landmarks without correspondence, Curve matching and Surface matching via mathematical currents and varifolds.
Image registration has applications in remote sensing (cartography updating), and computer vision. Due to the vast applications to which image registration can be applied, it is impossible to develop a general method that is optimized for all uses. Medical image registration (for data of the same patient taken at different points in time such as change detection or tumor monitoring or for comparing data of a patient to a reference or peer patients) often additionally involves elastic (also known as non-rigid) registration to cope with deformation of the subject (due to breathing, anatomical changes, and so forth). Non-rigid registration of medical images can also be used to register a patient's data. to an anatomical atlas, such as the Talairach atlas for neuroimaging. It is also used in astrophotography to align images taken of space. Using control points (automatically or manually entered), the computer performs transformations on one image to make major features align with a second image. Image registration is also an essential part of panoramic image creation. There are many different techniques that can be implemented in real time and run on embedded devices like cameras and camera-phones.